Middle Ground
by LadyBookman
Summary: Sida Lee works in the science department, is married to the eccentric Komui Lee, and is Kanda's MOTHER! Read to find out more. My summaries suck so bear with me please. Enjoy! KomuixOC, slight KanLena
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any D. Gray-man characters! If I did, there would be no reason for me to sit here and write this. Thanks!**

**A/N: Okay, I don't know how many people are going to like this but this is a continuation/expansion of the one shot, "In My Arms" by my other account, Halley2011. So no I did not steal this idea. It was my own to begin with. Enjoy please and let me know if I you would like me to continue it. Thanks.**

"Kanda, please learn to be a gentleman to our guests." Kanda turned around to stare the dark haired woman in the face. They held similar expressions to each other. Anyone who was in the room could feel if not see the electricity running between them. The older woman raised an eyebrow in a challenging gesture. Kanda rolled his eyes in defeat. With that, he turned and walked out of the main hall and towards the bedrooms, leaving the new white haired male he had just attacked then insulted with the two women.

The woman shook her head slowly as she turned back around to face the new member of the Order.

"Hi there." she held her hand out. "I apologize for my son. He doesn't exactly know when to control his temper yet. I'm Sida by the way; Sida Lee. I'm one of the scientists here. If you ever need anything please come find me."

"Um, thank you very much." The boy shook her hand as he introduced himself. "I'm Allen Walker."

"Oh, you're General Cross's apprentice, aren't you?" Allen nodded but the look in his eyes screamed the fact that he despised the man. Sida tried to hold back a laugh. She knew how the general could be and completely agreed with the young man. She turned to Lenalee.

"Also, Lenalee, don't go yelling at your brother. I've already locked him in his office after I fussed at him myself. He should come to his senses pretty soon. Go ahead and show him around. Komui and I will meet you in the main hall to fix the damage." Lenalee nodded as the woman walked off in the opposite direction.

"Are you afraid? Because you shouldn't be. Once this is finished, you'll be good as new though this will be traumatic." Komui said as he started the drill. Sida felt chills move down her spine at the sound of Allen's screams. No matter how many years she had seen Komui fixing weapons, she could never get over the disturbed feeling she got at the sight.

"Sorry about that. My brother has a habit of getting carried away." Lenalee started, watching Allen's near unconscious state.

"I didn't realize this guy was related to you." Allen answered.

"My husband's a bit of a sadist when it comes to these sorts of things." Sida explained before she turned to Komui. "Stop it. The poor kid's already in a state of shock. His arm is fixed."

Komui stopped the drill and looked at the young man thoughtfully. The boy's arm was fixed although the boy himself was a little worse for wears. Komui put his appliances away as Sida wrapped Allen's arm in a sling, making sure it was snug against his body.

"Now on to Hevlaska." Komui smiled. The sadistic atmosphere that had emanated from him was now a serious business like aura. Allen seemed somewhat thrown by the sudden change. The group walked out of the medical wing and started down the hall into what seemed to be the doors to an elevator shaft. Allen was still trying to pull himself out of the shock of what he had gone through. Sida and Lenalee were whispering to each other and giggling at whatever the other said in girlish tones. Komui walked beside them, obviously trying to hide the fact that he was attempting to listen in.

Once the doors opened, an Australian accent rebounded off the walls towards them.

"Sida! Sida!" Reever came barreling down the hall. He tried to catch his breath as he caught up with them. "I-i-in t-t-th-the..."

"Breathe, Reever. Breathe." Sida cut the man off as he bent forward to put his hands on his knees. He obeyed then continued, still breathless.

"Problem in the cafeteria. There's no more soba." Everyone but Allen's eyes got wide. Allen, on the other hand, looked confused. What was so important about there not being any soba?Personally, he hated the stuff.

"Alright I'm coming." She turned to Komui. "If I find one more scratch on that boy than he already has, you are going to be the one I blame Komui!" She ran off with the Australian man towards the direction of the kitchen. Lenalee noticed the confused look on Allen's face.

"Kanda's favorite meal is soba. It's the only thing he eats." Allen's eyes widened with understanding. If they were thinking of the same guy, he now understood why everyone was so worried. Kanda didn't even know him, and if he nearly kill someone he didn't know on an order, then he didn't want to know what he could do to people he already knew when he was in a bad mood. Allen shivered at the thought.

Now he wasn't sure whether he was more scared to walk through the doors with Komui, or walk to the cafeteria to fill his now empty stomach and take the risk of witnessing Kanda's wrath yet again. He settled for the former.

**Sorry it was so short. There will be more story line coming up soon. I promise. The hardest part of a journey is the first step, right? Well, here's the first step. Please let me know what you think. I'll post more after I get at least 3 reviews. (that's not so bad to ask for is it?) Thanks loads!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man. I wish I did but sadly, that dream will not become a reality. But Sida is of my own imagination. Thnx for reading.**

That afternoon, after the issue of the lack of soba had been taken care of, everyone was sitting around in the lounge relaxing. The whole room remained quiet as they watched the dark haired woman.

Sida sunk to the ground as low as she could and slid across the room as quickly and as quietly as she could, her eyes on her target. The people surrounding her watched her out of the corner of their eyes, some smiling, some backing off as if knowing something bad were going to happen. The woman had the stealth of a cat as she crept her way towards Kanda, scissors gleaming in her hand. When she finally reached to where she could touch him, she opened the scissors and had them positioned to cut a chunk off of the long ponytail when he turned around. Sida threw the scissors across the room in one swift movement and started playing with his hair, smiling a ridiculous smile.

"What are you doing?" Kanda asked, staring at the woman confused.

"Just playing with your hair. I think it needs a trim though. You need to have it cut like Lavi's or Allen's. It'd be so much easier to handle." As she spoke she pulled a second pair of scissors out of her pocket. Kanda noticed them and pulled back, his eyes blazing.

"Try it Sida and I'll slice you in half." Kanda's temper got the better of him again. Sida merely stood with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Now is that any way to address your mother." She smirked. Without warning, she threw the scissors in such a way that they curved then clamped down onto Kanda's ponytail, cutting off the bottom two inches. Kanda stood wide eyed with shock at the pile of hair that was now at his feet. Fire seemed to erupt around the room as he drew his mugen and charged Sida. She artfully dodged his opening blow.

"Hold still old woman." He shouted. As he kept swing his mugen, sending illusions after Sida who was still dodging each of his movements. Her strategy seemed to be to wear him out before making her move.

"Hey Captain, you tell me; is 29 old?" she asked as she jumped across his blade.

"Nope. You're as agile as ever." Reever answered.

"Really? I don't know. I'm feeling a little out of shape." She answered, smirking again as she pushed off against the wall to end up on the other side of Kanda. "You're too predictable son. You're slowing down too. We should have worked on your endurance more." With that, Sida kicked the mugen out of Kanda's hand and into her own. She held it to his neck in a victorious stance as he fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"Good job, Sida. I didn't know you still had it in you." Komui walked in at that moment, clapping. Sida bowed to everyone's applause and handed Kanda back his weapon.

"Keep in mind son. I taught you everything you know about how to wield this thing. I never taught you everything I know." She said as Kanda walked out of the room frustrated. Sida shook her head at him.

* * *

"I don't understand how she was that fast earlier. She works in the science department. If she's that fast, she should be out fighting akuma with us." Allen said. He and Lenalee were having dinner together as usual when the subject of that afternoon's duel between mother and son came into the conversation.

"Sida's a retired exorcist." Lenalee said much to Allen's surprise. "I heard she was one of the best the Order had. She was also in line to become one of the generals."

"You mean like General Cross?" Lenalee nodded. "Well, why did she retire then?" Both Lenalee and Allen jumped as the answer came from behind them.

"I got hurt." Sida sat on the other side of Allen with her meal. "Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead." Sida settled into the seat before she continued her story.

"Hevlaska told me one day that my synchronization rate was nearly high enough to become a general and that I should take that path into consideration. I told her I'd think about it and on my next assignment, I got hurt. Something caused my innocence to backfire on me and I lost the majority of my sync rate. Hevlaska allowed me to keep my innocence to try to get the rate back up again but I haven't used it in so long I don't even know if I can activate it." She took a bite of her pasta with a shrug. "But that was a long time ago; before they even brought Lenalee in."

"Sida used to come in and take the cuffs off of me at night so I could sleep. She'd stay up every night to make sure that I didn't run." Lenalee explained.

"Lenalee and I were complete opposites. She had been taken away from the only family that she had. This place was a prison for her. I didn't have a family to be taken away from. I was living on the streets and taking care of myself when General Weathers found me. After he trained me for a couple of years he sent me here. The Order was a paradise for me.

I wanted her to feel as comfortable here as I did."

_"Captain!" Sida ran down the halls of the order after the sandy haired man. Reever turned around at the title._

_"Good morning Sida." He said with a smile as she caught up to him. _

_"Good morning. I have a request." Sida caught her breath as she straightened her robes. "Please allow me to contact the girl's brother." _

_"I don't know about that Sida. You know we're not supposed to bring family members into the Order without direct orders or if they are under similar circumstances." Reever explained._

_"Captain, if we want to train her, we need to bring her brother here. He's the only person she's going to listen to." _

_"I know you care about that girl, Sida, but I don't have time to take the necessary measures, much less get him here." Reever said frowning. He understood how she felt about the child. Sida had always had that mothering side of her. She and Cloud Nine had been the only women in the order for the longest time. She had become a mother to every exorcist and finder and staff member there; particularly to her adopted son, Kanda, when he arrived. He turned to walk away when she stopped him._

_"I'll do it. I'll prepare everything that needs to be done. Just tell me what to do." Sida had a determined look on her face. It was an expression that Reever couldn't say no to and she knew it. He sighed in defeat._

_"Fine." He smiled at the excited spark in her eye that was the result. "You need to get the idea approved by Hevlaska. She'll tell you if there is a position open for him to take and an open room. Other than that, the only problem would be that I can't send an exorcist to ensure his safe arrival."_

_"I can do it. All I'd need to do is use my old uniform. I'll set up the pick up for as close to headquarters as I can so there will be less of a chance of anything happening." Sida suggested. Reever didn't like the idea of the woman running around outside of the safety of headquarters without having her synchronization level up yet but he couldn't argue._

_"Okay." He reluctantly agreed. "Just make sure Hevlaska knows. Go and get that settled now."_

_"Yes sir." Sida playfully saluted the older man and ran off in the opposite direction towards the elevator. Reever shook his head slowly as he watched her go. _

_The next day, he was somewhat shocked to see Sida walk into the science department in her exorcist uniform._

_"It still fits." She smiled brightly. The black cloak went down her back and the pants and top fit the same way they had when she had put them away. _

_"Wow, it's been a long time since we've seen you in that thing. It looks good." _

_"Thank you. I'm going to go finish up some last minute things with Hevlaska then I'm going to go pick him up. Apparently his name is Komui." She said. She had a hint of sadness in her eyes that mingled with the excitement and anxiety. _

_"So Hevlaska agreed?" Reever asked, watching Sida carefully._

_"Yep." The sadness in her eyes took over for hardly a second before she replaced it with a smile. _

_"What's your side of the deal?" he asked, noticing her expression. _

_"What do you mean?" she asked._

_"What do you have to do to get the guy here? You made a deal with Hevlaska. I see your wrist." Sida hid her hands behind her back, pulling her sleeve over the small starred mark, the seal of a promise. She sighed, realizing that she had been caught._

_"If he screws up, I have to fire him and erase his memory. The girl stays and continues her training and I'm moved back to the Asia branch where I'll be working all day and night to get my sync rate back up to become a full time exorcist again." Sida reluctantly explained. She hadn't wanted Reever to know about what her part of the deal was. In her mind, the only thing that mattered was that the girl was comfortable in Headquarters. _

_"Why are you putting yourself on the line for this girl? You hardly know her. What about Kanda? If you get transferred, who's going to watch over him to the extent that you do? Have you really thought this through?"_

_"Yes, I have." Sida was becoming annoyed that he didn't trust her decision. "I've thought all of that through. Kanda doesn't need me. He never has. I only watched over him to that extent because of what they did to him. Plus, I did want to make sure he was safe but he's fine. He can take care of himself."_

_"Are you doing this just so you can take care of someone like you couldn't with Kanda?"_

_"No I'm not, Captain. I have my reasons for doing this. I know how he feels to have the one thing you cherish at the time be taken from you without warning."_

_"Then why?" Reever was persistent with the young woman. She sighed with a sad smile._

_"Because ten years ago, a little girl who was equally as scared and equally as alone walked through those doors to find someone who showed her that this place is nothing short of a paradise. He took care of her when no one else would and was there every time she came home from an assignment to say 'welcome back; I missed you.' He became the family she had always wanted but never had. I want to give her what you gave me and this Komui is the only one that can. So I'm going to go get him, no matter what the cost is to me." Sida looked at the man and blushed. He had been like a father to her since she could remember. Reever sighed in defeat._

_"I don't know why I try to talk you out of things." He looked in her eyes. "You've become a beautiful strong young woman. I'm proud of you." He said. She blushed even deeper and turned away._

_"Thank you. I've got to go. Hevlaska has the pick up plans waiting for me." _

_"Alright. Good luck." Reever kissed the girl on the forehead just before she turned and ran towards the elevator. _

_That evening, Sida was woken up by a voice. The air around her was cooling as the sun sank beyond the horizon casting shadows over the open waiting area of the train station. Sida opened her eyes to see a man who was around her age standing above her._

_"Excuse me miss. I'm sorry to wake you but are you from the Black Order?" he asked timidly._

_"It depends." She sat up and replaced the hair tie into her ponytail. "Who's asking?"_

_"I'm Komui Lee. I was contacted by-" he started but was cut off._

_"So you're Komui." She started. The man nodded, clutching his bag even tighter. "Alright. Come on. Your sister doesn't know that you're coming. I figured that it would be nice to surprise her. I'm Sida by the way." Komui shook the girl's outstretched hand with his free one and followed her towards the dark building. _

_Once they were making their way to the building was when Komui spoke for the first time._

_"How is she?" he asked._

_"She'll be much better once you get in there. We've only just recently gotten her to eat something. The only word we've heard her say since she's been here is brother." Sida said. Komui's face went pale at the thought. _

_"Thank you so much for calling me here." He said after a long pause._

_"No problem. I know how it feels. They just brought my adopted son in about six months ago. He's only a few years older than Lenalee. I don't like the way they bring them in here. I understand that we need more exorcists but that's no excuse for breaking up families like that. That's the only thing I would change about this place if I could." She explained. Komui nodded._

_"I'm just glad I get to see her again." Sida smiled and opened her mouth to say something but abruptly closed it when the doors opened to reveal the gate to Headquarters._

_"Gatekeeper, open the doors." Sida commanded. "It's Sida and the new director." The doors opened and allowed the pair to walk in. When they reached the main hall, Komui was nearly bouncing with excitement. _

_"Alright, come on. I'll show you to her room." They walked down long corridors and turned corner after corner. To Komui, it seemed to be taking forever to walk down what felt like miles and miles of tile and stone. Eternity had passed before they reached the small wooden door. Sida opened it and Komui's eyes filled with tears. The small child was chained to her bed with tears running down her sleeping face. Sida watched as Komui knelt beside the girl's bed. She woke up and a sad smile covered her face. Sida closed the door, her own expression showing the happiness she felt for the siblings. _

**Thanks for reading. I'll try to update as soon as ElrichLawliet updates her story. :) Don't forget to review. They make me feel all sparkly inside. Cookies to all who press the little button down there...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do no own any D. Gray-man characters or plots. They all belong to their respective owners. (Duh!) :) Enjoy!**

**A/N: As promised, here is the next chapter of Middle Ground. Thanks to ElrichLawliet-chan for the motivation. Here's your cookie! :) A deal's a deal... your turn...**

"How's Kanda? He seemed pretty upset after you beat him." Lenalee asked, trying to change the topic. It was getting to a point that was sensitive for the both of them.

"He's still in his room pouting. I think I need to go check on him; make sure he doesn't get himself into any trouble." Sida finished the last bite of her dinner and stood up.

"It was nice talking to you two. I'll see you around." She waved and walked to the counter to have Jerry make a plate of soba noodles for Kanda. He handed her the covered plate and she walked off towards the rooms. When she reached the familiar wooden door, she knocked. Without waiting for an answer, she walked in. Kanda was stretched out on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His eyes were closed and he didn't hear her come in. Or at least, he acted like it.

Sida opened the plate and moved it in front of his face, wafting the smell of the food towards his nose. She smiled when he opened his eyes to scowl at her.

"Hi there." she said, sitting in the chair across from him. He didn't speak. "Oh, come on. I'm sorry for embarrassing you earlier. I was just having a bit of fun. Here, I brought soba." She handed him the plate with a set of chopsticks. The corners of his lips twitched as if he wanted to smile but he kept his expression hard as he ate.

"Do you remember when you were younger and I made you that promise?" Sida started. Kanda nodded.

"Yes, you had me repeat it to you 100 times a day just to make sure that I remembered. You said that you would never give up on me and that, no matter what, I was going to have a family for the first time." He recited from nearly a decade of having it drilled into his head. Sida smiled.

"And I'm still keeping with that promise. But you need to learn to control your temper." Sida tried to tread lightly on the subject so as to not set him off again.

"You're one to talk." Kanda answered. Sida sighed. She had to admit that she was where he got his temper from but that was no excuse on his part.

"At least I'm learning to control mine. I was in that same state that you're in now when I was a little older than you. I was angry at everything because nothing was going in the right way for me. I didn't even want to be alive. But I learned that sometimes you have to turn this entire thing into a game. There are times when it's the only way you can keep from going insane." Sida said, leaning back in the chair.

"General Zokaro told you that, didn't he?" Kanda looked at the woman out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, the man may be a psychopath but he's got some brains behind that masochistic temper of his." Sida pat him on the knee as she stood up to walk out the door and back to the science department to spend the rest of the afternoon with Komui. She opened the door and turned around just before stepping out.

"By the way, we're picking your training back up where we left off three years ago."

"What! No!" Kanda protested.

"Why not?" Sida asked.

"I don't need any more training. I'm fine the way I am."

"The fact that you still can't beat me shows me that you are not fine. We're going to work at it until you can beat me." Sida sighed. "I just want to know that you're safe, Kanda."

"Now I see why you were the way you were at my age." Kanda muttered. "With Reever breathing down your neck like this all the time, you must have been angry."

"Actually Kanda, it wasn't Reever that made me angry. In fact, I enjoyed having someone who would look after me and help me. I was angry because I was 20 and had a nine year old left in my care. Then when they started those awful experiments on you, it scared me. You were nothing short of a son to me. I'd never been attached to anyone like that in my life. Do you realize that every single time they had you in that room, I'd sit outside and cry because I couldn't do anything to stop them or to help you?" Sida's anger was getting the better of her. "Then when I lost control of my innocence, I was transferred here again, away from you. I can't tell you how much I wanted to leave."

"Well then leave." Kanda was in her face as they backed out of the room. "If you hate it here so much, why don't you go on back to that psycho husband of yours and find a new home. I never wanted you to watch over me in the first place. You're not even my real mother! You're not even family!" His face was contorted with anger.

"I'm the closest thing to a family that you've ever had to one, Kanda Yuu. Name ten people besides me that you would even think of considering family." Sida nodded at Kanda's silence and walked off, leaving him standing in the middle of the hallway looking as if he were about to explode.

Sida was almost to the women's restroom when she turned a corner and literally ran into Komui. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she tried to side step him. Despite her attempts, he grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong, Sida?" She saw the worried look in his eyes and fell into her tears again. He held her close, rubbing her back until she was able to talk again.

"I can't stand it. He doesn't understand. I gave up my life as an exorcist so he could be safe. If he's not going to be the slightest bit grateful, then I'm not even going to try anymore."

_The long haired child climbed out of the hole, looking exhausted and zoned out. Everyone around hustled to get clothing for the child and get him dried and warm. Nineteen year old Sida watched as the child was dragged from the cold room and into the main building. They dressed him and explained who and what he was to the child. He stared at them blankly. The branch head turned towards the young woman and spoke._

"_Sida." Sida looked up from her position leaning against the column. "This child will be your charge from now on. I'll hear no excuses." She said, catching Sida just as she opened her mouth to protest. Sida closed it with a sharp snap and rolled her eyes._

"_Yes ma'am," was her response. She had never taken care of a child before. But it couldn't be too hard. After all, the branch head and her husband had a child didn't they? It seemed easy enough. She learned his name was Yu Kanda. _

_About a week into breaking up fights between the two children in the building she realized her observations had been incorrect. The child was a brat. He started the majority of the fights between him and Alma. She even had had a few arguments with him herself. It wasn't until the project coordinators came to pick him up for the first time that she realized how much she actually cared for Yu Kanda. _

_She felt as if her heart were being ripped out of her chest as she listened to the child's screams echoing from the inside of the lab. She couldn't stand hearing him in pain but something in her kept her from turning to walk away. She stood outside the door, one hand supporting the majority of her weight against the wall; the other clutched the shirt just over her heart in a desperate attempt to get it to start working correctly again. She could hardly breathe from her sobs. Her face was soaked with tears. All in all, it was a pitiful sight to see. The other members of the branch eventually learned that there was nothing they could do to get the young woman away from the door. She had opened her heart to this child, a feat that not even the handsomest branch member could perform. Yu Kanda had become nothing short of a son to the hardened woman._

_Sida would remain outside the laboratory every time they would perform the experiment and cry as she listened to the coordinators discuss successes and failures at each step. What would hit her the hardest, causing her heart to stop completely, was when they would state 'rebirth'. That always meant that innocence had killed him. She would die a little along with him each time. _

_The day she woke to find Kanda back in the infirmary was one of the worst days of her life. They were discussing discarding the child as if he were nothing. It took four exorcists and three staff members to pull Sida back out of the room and keep her under control. The anger that blazed in her eyes frightened all that looked into them. The woman had made up her mind. She wasn't going anywhere without a fight. They dragged her out of the room, screaming._

"_Don't you touch him! I'd kill you all before I let you lay your filthy hands on my son!" Finally, she was able to be taken out of the room. She hardly recoiled when she was slammed against the wall by one of the stronger men holding her. _

"_Sida! Calm down! You're still healing from your injuries! You're going to hurt yourself again!"_

"_GET AWAY FROM HIM! GET OFF OF ME! LET ME GO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her side. "Don't… touch… my… son…" she whispered as her world went black._

_It was three days before she woke up again. Unfamiliar faces came into view; blurry at first, then taking form and solidifying into something recognizable._

_"Can she still be used?" A deep voice came from one of the blurs._

_"Hevlaska had to remove the innocence. She said there was nothing she could do." a second voice answered. It was a voice Sida remembered from earlier in her life. Reever._

_"Well, what happened?" The first voice sounded angry, apparently not hearing what he wanted to hear. Levellier. _

_"Apparently, her innocence back fired on her for some reason. It could have been from anything. Perhaps an overload of emotion?" Reever questioned. Sida couldn't tell whether she was dreaming or not. She continued to listen to the conversation, trying to figure out what was going on. _

_"Get rid of her then. Have Hevlaska erase her memory of everything she's seen. She's of no use to us any longer." Levellier commanded. Were they talking about her? What was going on?_

_"Pardon me for speaking out of turn, sir, but she's been in the Order since she could walk. Where would we send her? She has no home to go to or anyone to take care of her." Reever asked. _

_"I don't care where you send her just get her out of my sight." Levellier's harsh tone sent chills down Sida's spine._

_"Might I suggest that she stay here with us? She grew up here before she was transfered to the Asia branch. I'll take her in as section assistant." It was just like Reever to try to protect her. She wanted to smile but somehow she couldn't. _

_"Fine. But if she stays she is going to work to gain her synchronization rate back up to where it was. It will be on your head Reever should she fail."_

_"Yes sir." There was a slam of the door and a sigh issuing from beside Sida. _

_"Where am I?" She asked, sitting up and taking in her surroundings. She could feel her long dark hair falling over her arms. The feeling was unnerving. She never took her hair out of the holder except to shower. The poorly made band held every special meaning for her. Kanda had given it to her as an apology for arguing with her. It was the one and only time he had done something of the sort._

_She became rash, hastily moving her hands and eyes, searching for her treasure. At the thought of Kanda, she froze._

_"Where is he?" she asked, trying to climb out of the bed. Strong, firm hands pushed her back onto her pillows, trying to calm her down._

_"Try to calm down, Sida. You're in the infirmary at headquarters. Now, where's who?" the man asked._

_"Kanda, where is he?" Slowly, her world went black again._

_When she finally woke up again, Sida was calmer. She sat up and looked beside her. The band she had been searching for days earlier lay beside her. Slowly, she put her hair back into it's low side ponytail. Tears filled her eyes. She tried to blink them back as the door to the infirmary opened. Reever walked in, a young child standing behind him._

_"Here you go." He said, moving out of the way. The dark haired boy stayed in his spot, staring at Sida as she lay in her bed, the tears she had tried to suppress overflowing onto her cheeks._

_Slowly, the child moved forward eventually reaching Sida's outstretched arms. She pulled him up to her and held him close like he had never let her. She kissed where her tears fell into his hair as he cried into her shoulder._

_"I love you Mom." She barely heard him whisper. Smiling, she answered him._

_"I love you too. You're safe now. So long as you're in my arms."_

**Sorry for ending this chapter on a flash back like I did on the previous chapter. Just bear with me and the story line will get moving very soon, I promise. :) Sugar cookies with sprinkles to all who review! (It also helps me update faster! jsyk)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Big thanks to Elrichlawliet-chan for being my inspiration. Because of her, I think I'm going to be able to finish a chapter fic for the first time! YAY! **

**Mini-Komui: She still doesn't own -man. **

**LadyBookman: I'm sure they already know that, Komui.**

**Mini-Komui: I know that. *pulls out Drill of Awesomeness* I just want to make sure they don't sue! **

**

* * *

**

Komui sent Kanda off on another assignment. He hated to send any exorcist out for any reason but he realized that both Kanda and Sida needed time away from each other. Sida had spent most of the next week after they had had their fight tearing up at every mention of her adopted son. It seemed he had all but disowned her.

Despite how unreasonably emotional the woman could be at times like those, Komui stayed by her side through each tear and sob. She had taken to remaining in his office all day just as she had when they were courting. Now that he thought about it, Komui couldn't exactly say that they had courted at all; officially anyway. He had never asked her father's permission since she had no father. Of course, he did have to put up with even worse treatment from Reever during that time but that was expected. But, no, Sida Tohno and Komui Lee had never officially and formally courted.

After Komui had joined the Black Order and gotten himself and his sister settled in, Sida had tried to help him organize his already messy desk. Slowly, the hours she spent with the science chief became days; and days turned into months; and months turned into an entire year when Komui finally got the nerve to tell her how he felt.

Komui knew that he had fallen for the woman the moment he saw her. She seemed peaceful as he watched her sleeping figure at the train station. It had almost been a shame when she woke up to find him looking at her. He had been embarrassed but knew that he had hid it well. He had been mesmerized by her grace when she recovered herself from sleeping in public and retied her long black hair with a set of strings that looked like they had been made by a child. He realized his assumption could very well be correct when she spoke (much to his surprise) of her son. Albeit, his idea of this woman's son was something much different from the real thing.

Kanda had been out on an assignment and it was nearly a week before he returned and met the new director. He had been very cold towards the new man. Despite the way Kanda had treated Sida when he arrived home (he had only allowed her to hug him quickly then shut himself up in his room after telling her to buzz off but with much more colorful language), Komui saw a spark of protectiveness in Kanda's eyes whenever he spent any extra time with the woman.

Komui also found out where Kanda got his personality from: his adopted mother. Granted, Komui had not known Sida when she had the attitude problem but he heard stories from his new friend and comrade, Reever. In reality, Kanda wasn't much different from Sida when she was his age. Reever left the subject at that. Sida only continued to intrigue Komui more and more as he watched her interactions with the rest of headquarters. She always gave the science department a laugh and helped them get their work done when they needed help. She got along with all of the exorcists, with the exclusion of Kanda. Despite that fact, she was able to control him and his temper and knew how to deal with him in a motherly way. But what made Komui the happiest was to see her with his sister. Sida had helped the younger girl when she had been chained up and even still she was there for Lenalee when Komui couldn't be. And Lenalee considered the older woman a sister if not a mother to herself. Komui now supposed that she had known what was going on between the couple the entire time, or at least was able to predict it early on.

It had been another all nighter for the science department. While everyone was working on paperwork and other necessary things, Komui and Sida were in his office. Sida had gone back to the Asia branch the previous week to help them fix a few minor problems with their labs and had returned just the day before to find Komui's office worse than she had ever seen it.

Truthfully, Komui kept his office disorganized and chaotic on purpose: it kept Sida around him longer and he enjoyed her company even if she was scolding him for being so careless about his office.

This had been another one of those times. Sida had been ranting on about how messy Komui could be and how much it got on her nerves etc. etc. Finally, the last folder was put into place on its designated shelf. Sida looked at the clock that read 3:30am and sighed. What was the point of staying up this late to clean an office that was just going to end up scattered again by the end of the next day? She had thought to herself.

'I'm going to bed, Komui. Please try to keep this room clean for once. I'm tired of having to clean it up everyday.' She had said as she hung her lab coat on the rack for the night. 'Good night.' She hadn't even had her hand on the doorknob when Komui had grabbed her wrist. Sida turned around to look at him and tell him to let go if nothing was wrong but was met by severe dark eyes. They seemed to burn through to her very soul, sending shivers down her spine with a feeling she had never experienced before. She had stood somewhat confused as she felt the heat of a blush rise in her cheeks when Komui brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. Slowly, his lips claimed hers with a sweetness that slowly built to a fiery passion.

Two knocks and the click of the doorknob caused the two to jump apart from each other, both growing redder by the second as Reever looked at them curiously. Sida cleared her throat and gave a slight bow to Komui.

'Good night, Chief. I'll see you in the morning, Reever.' Sida had said as she hurried out of the room, leaving one man embarrassed and the other confused as to what had just happened.

'What was that about?' Reever had asked a blushing Komui who was steadily trying to regain his composure.

'Nothing.' had been his answer as he too left his office and walked in the opposite direction than Sida had gone. Reever looked back and forth from the spot where Komui had just been standing and the doorway, bewildered.

The next day on, for about two weeks, were filled with silent glances and sweet moments. Whenever Sida would bring Komui his coffee (Lenalee had been out on an assignment) they would both get a light blush on their cheeks when their hands touched or one met the other's eye. When they would pass each other in the corridors they would brush hands ever so discretely so that no one would find out about their relationship. Some of Komui's favorite memories are ones of those stolen moments where they would sneak a kiss around a corner in a deserted hallway or before bed when she would leave his office after cleaning it up for the fourth time that day. Sida's most cherished moments were those that she and Komui would be walking through the headquarters garden or through town and she would feel a firm hand on the small of her back as if a reassurance that he was there and wasn't going to go anywhere without her. It gave her a sense of security.

But these discrete things couldn't be hidden for long. Slowly, the other scientists and workers began to notice that something had changed between the retired exorcist and their department head. Their suspicions were confirmed the next Christmas.

The Order was decorated for its annual party and everyone was excited as the music started and people entered the dinning hall. Komui had bowed and asked Sida to dance with him. Midway through the waltz, he spun the woman out and pulled her back in only to have their lips meet for a moment. Everyone froze and stared at them. Even the music stopped. After a moment, the two broke apart blushing. Komui cleared his thickening throat in order to speak. His audience leaned in to hear what he had to say.

'Sida Tohno, I have loved you from the first moment I met you. Everything about you makes me want to become a better person: they way you treat Kanda and Lenalee, the way you are always willing to help and support other, they way you're always there for anyone. I don't know what to say other than I love you. And I know that I wouldn't be able to get you away from this life here or give you a chance to live a normal life. But if we have to spend our lives here, the only one I would want to spend it with is you.' He knelt down to one knee. 'Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?' Sida nodded, speechless, as Komui slid a small ring onto her finger and cheers erupted from around them.

**A deal's a deal. Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Discalimer: I do no own any -man. I wish I did but seriously, would I be writing this now if I did own it? I think not... and actually, I'm getting really tired of doing this so I'm going to give it over to my mini-Komui from now on to do the disclaimer. Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter is so short. I've got midterms coming up and I'm working on NaNoWriMo this month. Over half way done YAHOO! Anyways... enjoy!

* * *

**

Komui sat at his desk examining a paper in his hands. It was the latest report that had been sent in from the Asia branch. The news of Allen Walkers assumed death had reached him and had spread around the rest of Headquarters quickly, despite his attempts to keep it quiet. Now he was being constantly being badgered for updates on the young exorcist's condition. He sighed as he put the scrap back down on his desk and sat back. His mind wandered to all of the exorcists in the Order that were under his command: Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Marie, Daisya, Kanda, Suman, and all of the others. They were all faithful to their jobs. They fought valiantly but he couldn't help but think that they also fought to free themselves from the bonds that the Order placed on them. According to the report Reever had just given him, many people had succeeded in that idea. They had lost their lives. Komui began to wonder if death was really the only way out of The Black Order and everything it encompasses. One thought that stuck out was how did Kanda feel. The child, yes he was still a child to both Komui and Sida, could not die, could not rid himself of the chains that were forced on him from an early age. And how did Sida feel when she would be sent out on assignments when she was an exorcist? Anytime Komui would ask her, the most informative answer he would get would be that she merely knew it as her duty and did as she was told. It appeared she didn't have much to say two days earlier when the reports were given about the battle in Barcelona and the encounters throughout the rest of the units. She had stood behind him, silent and hadn't said anything about it since.

Of course, Komui knew she was like this. When it came to death, she was always shocked speechless. She had seen it so many times that the only way she felt that she could keep herself from becoming hard and unemotional was to not speak but only think. He respected her for that but wished that she would show something more than she was so he would know how to help her get over it; not only for her but for himself too. It was with this thought that he looked up to find Sida walking into his office, tears pouring down her face. The shock that was on her face told him something more was wrong than just the fact that Kanda had insulted her again. He had come home and left nearly a week earlier to go find General Tiedoll. She closed the door behind her and nearly collapsed.

"What's wrong?" Komui asked, holding the woman in his arms. She looked up at him after a moment with a pale, tear streaked face. She couldn't speak. Komui looked up again as the door opened once more. Reever walked in, a serious expression covering his features. The sadness behind it was nearly unbearable for the sobbing woman to look at.

"You're needed Komui." He said. Komui nodded.

"Alright. I'll be there in a moment. Let me make sure she lays down first." Sida shook her head violently.

"I'm fine. I don't need to lay down. I'm coming with you. I need to be there." Komui was still somewhat confused as to what was going on. He had a feeling he knew but he was praying he was wrong. Sure enough, his hope was shattered when he walked into the grand hall to find rows of coffins laying side by side. Six coffins were draped in white while one hundred forty two plain wooden caskets lined the entire area. The rest of the headquarters listened while Reever read off the names of the deceased. All the while, Komui and Sida were listening for two names in particular, neither of which were read out much to their relief. But still One hundred and forty eight member of the Black Order were dead. Komui couldn't help but feel the pain in his chest as he realized that he was the one that sent them all out on their assignment.

Sida could hardly make out the whispers surrounding them. But she knew what they were saying. For a moment she had been thinking the same thing but sense had told her otherwise. She turned away from the coffins, unable to look at them.

_Shut up. Shut up all of you._ Sida wanted to scream at the workers surrounding her.

"I've heard enough!" Reever shouted. Sida flinched at the harshness of his tone, clutching to the edge of Komui's lab coat. He remained stone still, showing no emotion. "A hundred and forty eight soldiers died to keep you safe. They deserve more than your whining." Sida closed her eyes, trying to keep back the tears that threatened to overflow. Now was not the time to be sentimental. She had to keep her emotions under control for the sake of stability. Finally giving up, she removed herself from the grandhall and found herself on the couch in Komui's office crying until her tears ran dry.

It took days for people to get over what had happened. Sida, Komui, and Reever had discussed the situation and came to the conclusion that their new enemy had to be the Noah clan. It had been centuries since they had shown their faces with the Millennium Earl. Now it was almost shocking to find them revealing themselves once more in history. This was another night when the three of them were discussing ways to find out if their hunch was correct.

"I guess all we can do right now is wait." Reever said. Sida leaned back in her seat (Komui's lap) and stretched.

"We've got the exorcists out there searching for the generals. And I have as much confidence in them as the two of you have." Komui added.

"We all do. But the question is, are they strong enough?" Sida continued. She draped her arm around Komui's shoulders. He kept one hand on her waist, the other writing occasional notes on their theories.

"I'm not saying that I think their weak." she corrected at their curious expressions. "I'm just not sure how strong this enemy is. Will they be able to handle it?" She stood up and walked across the room, replacing a few folders that had found their way out of their correct spots. "I saw Lenalee go through her training and I helped with Kanda's. I know how strong they are but if the Noah clan can do this to a _general_ what's to say that they can't do it to anyone else?" She made her way back over to her husband and stood beside him.

"Well, all we can do is trust in them. They're all we have." Komui said. Sida nodded in agreement.

"Alright. I'm going to bed." She kissed Komui on the cheek. "You boys don't stay up too late. You both need your rest." Her motherly tone was more noticeable in that moment.

"Yes mother." Komui and Reever said in unison, sarcasm dripping from their voices. Sida rolled her eyes and closed the door to Komui's office behind her, leaving two of the men in her life behind for the night.

* * *

**Don't forget to review please! I think they are awesome and the next person that reviews gets a special cookie! Plus, reviews make me update faster! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mini-Komui: LadyBookman does not own D. Gray-man characters. She thanks each and every one of her reviewers! They made her as sparkly as Jeryy when Allen hasn't eaten in three days. :)) Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**

It had been nearly two weeks since the bodies of all of the deceased had been burned and the ashes scattered over the grounds. Everyone's life was going back to their usual routine.

"Good morning, Komui!" the ever eccentric Jeryy greeted the director one morning. Komui smiled brightly at his friend.

"Good morning Jeryy. I'll have my usual." He said.

"Sure thing sweetheart." The sparkles surrounding the man would have been disturbing to anyone if they weren't used to it. Thankfully, Komui was used to it.

"Where's the little wifey? She's usually in here by now." Jeryy asked, making small talk with Komui. He leaned out of the window and looked back and forth for Sida. The woman had almost as big of an appetite as Allen.

"She's still in bed. She woke up sick this morning." Komui answered. "Would you fix her something?"

"Alrighty, I'll fix some of my special broth. It'll cure anything." With that, Jeryy set off to cook. It took little to no time for him to return to the window, tray in hand.

"Tell her I said to feel better. I already miss cooking for her." He said.

"Okay. Thank you Jeryy." Komui waved over his shoulder and walked back to the rooms with the food. He reached the door to their room and let himself in slowly and quietly, afraid that he might wake his wife. He didn't need to worry. She was sitting up, reading one of her many books. He smiled when her eyes caught his. She replaced the book on her side table as he sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better. I should be fine in a couple of hours. This same thing happened yesterday." She said, sipping the broth Jeryy sent her.

"Please go to the infirmary today. I want to make sure you're really okay." Komui suggested. Sida opened her mouth to protest but Komui put his finger to her lips, stopping her. "I'll be checking to see if you went this afternoon."

They ate the rest of their meal while talking about plans for the rest of the day. After getting Sida to promise that she'd go to the head nurse for an examination, Komui went to his office.

Sida got ready an hour later after taking another nap. She felt better and was tempted to not keep her promise. But thinking better of it, she made her way to the infirmary. But not without taking as many detours as she could possibly think of. She hated doctors and anything that had to do with medicine. Finally, she couldn't put it off any longer and entered through the double doors.

Nearly an hour later, Sida walked out of the infirmary. She had to wait for another couple of hours for the results of the blood tests the nurse had taken. She still felt a little shaky from fainting when she saw the blood. What she needed was a good workout.

She made her way to the training grounds. It was empty. The silence was almost overwhelming for her. Most of the time, the Order had at least one exorcist walking the halls or in the training grounds but recently it had been almost too quiet. Everyone was on their assignments. Even the majority of the finders were out on their own assignments. Sida suddenly felt drained of energy. She leaned against a nearby tree and sank down to the ground. Slowly, she fell into another sleep.

Sida ran her fingers over the bark of the tree. It felt like velvet against her fingers it was so smooth. The bright pink flowers drifted down from above her in the calming breeze. She pushed her hair behind her ears when she looked down the pathway through the grove of cherry blossoms. Komui sat against one of the tree trunks reading a book. He was completely unaware that she was watching him as he flipped the page. He looked exactly as he had nine years ago. His hair was long, though not quite as long as Sida's and his face was not adorned as it usually was by glasses. Sida couldn't help but notice that he looked very handsome in his traditional Chinese attire.

"Brother, look!" A small voice echoed, sounding excited. Komui looked up with a small smile on his face as Lenalee ran towards him with a bunch of flowers tied into a crown bobbing up and down against her pigtails and her hand clasped tightly around an equally as young Kanda. He shut his book and caught his sister before she tripped into his lap, letting go of the other boy's hand.

His deep laugh rang in harmony with her soprano giggle as he tickled her. The sound was almost enough to bring tears to Sida's eyes.

"Momma!" Kanda shouted happily surprised. He ran the entire pathway into Sida's arms. Komui looked up and caught her eye. He smiled widely and held his hand out to her wordlessly. Sida put Kanda back onto the ground and walked the rest of the way down the path as well as she could with the toddler hanging on to her floor-length coat. Komui stood up and met her halfway, the young Lenalee clutching to his pant leg the entire way. He took Sida's hand into his own and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face before softly brushing her lips with his own.

Sida took a deep breath as she woke up. Her surroundings disappointed her. She was no longer in the grove of beautiful trees with her family but in the training grounds. Although they were nearly as beautiful as her dream, it still wasn't the same.

Sida jumped to her feet when she heard the clock in the center of Headquarters chime, signaling that it was five o'clock. She had spent her entire day avoiding the infirmary, in the infirmary and sleeping. Now she had to go back to the dreaded white halls and hear the reason why she had been sick. She sighed and took as many detours as she could before she reached the double doors yet again. She entered them with the same mentality as someone walking to their execution.

Komui was going to want to know what was wrong with her. How was she going to tell him? Sida walked into the darkened hallway and started to mindlessly make her way to her husband's office. The shock that covered her face was evident as she was approached by the workers in the department.

Finally after what seemed like miles and miles of stone floors and stairs, she reached Komui. He reached over and pulled her into his arms.

"So what did the nurse say?" he asked. Everyone that had followed her into the room leaned in to hear what it was. Now that there was no one in Headquarters, any new bit of information was gladly welcomed, even if it was just finding out why someone was sick.

"WILL YOU LEAVE?" Sida shouted at the people surrounding her and Komui. At once they all scattered into their respective corners. She heaved a frustrated sigh and dragged Komui into the next room, shutting the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" Komui asked when he saw her lean back against the door. A wide smile spread over her face and she moved towards his desk. Surprisingly, there was an empty spot on the edge of it large enough so that she could sit down comfortably in it. She held her hand out to him, biting the edge of her lip excitedly. He took it as she pulled him over to her.

"Absolutely nothing." She smirked. A thought formed in the back of Komui's mind at the smile but he shook it off as impossible. Instead, he placed his hands on her hips when hers rested against his chest. She started fidgeting in her spot, her index finger running circles over his chest and her knees tightening against his hips. The hand that had been tracing circles made its way up to the nape of his neck and played with the hair there. He shivered slightly as Sida pulled his lips to hers in a swift movement. He felt her elation in the kiss and nearly laughed when her lips smiled against his. She was up to something. He broke the kiss with a sharp gasp.

"You know, we can sneak out the back way to our bedroom?" he asked teasingly as she moved a couple inches forward. Before she could answer, he claimed her lips again. She was the one to break it this time.

"You remember when we agreed that we wanted a family?" she asked breathlessly as he kissed her neck.

"Yes." His hot breath against her skin sent shivers down her spine.

"And you remember how we thought we'd never be able to have kids?" she took his silence as a 'yes'. That had always been a delicate subject for them both.

"Well," Sida kissed Komui's ear. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**O.o Bet you weren't expecting that one! We'll see how this one goes! Please review! I'll update faster if you do! And it only takes a few seconds to press that little button just below here! :))) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: LadyBookman does not own anything related to -man. Please don't sue.**

**Okay! So I finally posted again! I had the HARDEST time writing this thing. You wouldn't believe the trouble I had to go through to get this much on the page. (By the way, sorry it's so short. I make sure to make the next one longer to make up for it.) Anyways, hope you all enjoy this new chapter. I'm not too proud of it and I may go back and edit it at some point or another but oh well. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Komui?" Sida pulled back from her husband when she felt him go stiff. "Komui, darling? Are you alright?" she asked, waving her hand in front of his face. He blinked twice before looking her in the face.

"YAHOO!" Komui screamed at the top of his lungs. He started jumping around like the idiot he was. Sida sat back and laughed at him. A few of the science department workers burst in the door, shocked at Komui's outburst just as Komui had swept her up into his arms, planting a kiss on her lips.

"What's going on?" they asked.

"I'm gonna be a daddy! I'm gonna be a daddy!" Komui sang in an annoying tone to their onlookers. Everyone in the room froze at the words and looked at Sida.

"You mean I'm going to be a Pop Pop?" Reever asked, his grin spreading from ear to ear. Sida nodded as she laughed. These reactions were even better than she expected. She had known that everyone would be happy for them but this was just funny.

That night there was a celebration in the cafeteria. Jeryy made the best food he had ever made just for the occasion. It was a special evening for everyone. This would be the first time there had ever been anyone younger than the age of nine brought into the Order, much less a baby. The thought of what Central Headquarters would say hadn't crossed their minds until the end of the party while they were cleaning up. Sida couldn't remember who brought it up but it frightened her. She had seen what Levellier could do to people who opposed him and if she had anything to do about it, he was not going to lay so much as a hand on her child. She kept quiet through the rest of the evening and into the night.

Sida looked at the clock on her bedside table and sighed. It was two o'clock and she still wasn't asleep. Her thoughts and fears of the Head of the Black Order rampaged through her mind bringing her closer to tears with each moment. Finally, she couldn't hold them back anymore.

Komui woke to the sound of Sida's quieted sobs. He sat up and looked towards her until his eyes adjusted to the darkness surrounding them.

He saw her body huddled on the edge of the bed, as far away from him as she could possibly be without ending up on the floor. Her back was to him, hiding her face from him and anyone entering the room. He moved slowly so as not to scare her and pulled her into his lap, one leg wrapping under her, the other bent at the same angle as hers. Sida turned as much as she could and buried her face in his neck, her sobs becoming harsher with each passing second. Komui sat with his arms around her, drawing soothing circles into her back, whispering calming words into her ear until she finally ran out of tears. The silence that remained in the room was comfortable. The couple still had their arms around each other when Komui finally spoke.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. He felt Sida shake her head slightly at the question. A lie. "Don't tell me nothing is wrong, Sida Lee. You weren't crying for any old reason. Now, what is it?" Sida hiccupped in response as a substitute for a sob. Her answer that followed came out with a cracked, weak voice.

"What's central going to think when they find out?" She tried to relax as Komui ran his fingers through her hair.

"We'll keep it hidden for as long as we can." He answered. Sida sat back and stared him in the face.

"Komui. We have four maybe five months before we can't keep it a secret any longer. It's going to be hard to hide the fact that my stomach is expanding." She responded in a biting tone. Komui cringed, reminding himself that he needed to get used to it. He was simply seeing the old Sida come out in her again. Although he had never seen her in her rebellious stage he prayed that this wouldn't be any worse than the stories he had heard from that time. Hormonal Sida, yikes! Well, at least she still had that spark in her that he loved so much.

"I know, darling." He said, pulling her back into his arms. She willingly buried her face into his neck again. He noticed her cheeks were still wet from her tears. "We'll hide this for as long as we can. And when the time comes that we're not able to any more we're going to face it head on. It's not like you to get scared over something like this." Komui felt Sida stiffen in his arms. Understanding her meaning, he kissed the top of her head. "I know, I know."

"I'm scared more for the child than for us, Komui." She sighed deeply, trying to keep herself calm. "If Levellier finds out then he's going to want to know whether it's going to be an exorcist or not. And the fact that I'm an ex-General does nothing to help our situation. He's going to expect a powerful tool for his own use. We've seen what he can do to people and what he will do to people. I don't want our children to be exposed to that." A dry sob escaped her throat causing Komui to only hold her even tighter.

"I'll do everything in my power to keep that from happening. You know I will." He tried to reassure her, feeling her nod against his shoulder.

The next morning, Sida woke up to a wave of what was obviously morning sickness. It took her a moment to untangle herself form Komui's arms where she had fallen asleep. Because of that, she almost didn't make it to the toilet, tripping over the loose stone she forgot was in the doorway. She caught herself against the door. Komui awoke at the sound of the commotion and, when he noticed what was going on, he walked quickly behind Sida. He held her hair behind her, helping support her weight with one arm under hers, clutching the opposite shoulder as she emptied her stomach of its contents. Komui finally felt her body relax, signaling that she was finished and helped her sit on the ground. He walked over and got her a wet cloth to wipe her face with, smiling as she closed her eyes against the cool water.

"Ugh." Sida groaned. "I already hate this." She opened one eye and smirked at her husband who was giving her a confused look.

"Well, hopefully, it won't last too much longer." Komui answered. "One of the finders said to keep some crackers beside our bed for the morning. It's supposed to help calm your stomach. We'll start doing that tomorrow."

After a while longer of lazing around, Komui and Sida walked into the cafeteria holding hands. Everyone greeted them with big smiles. Reever nearly pushed Johnny off of his side of the bench when he shoved everyone over to make room for them. Sida took her usual place next to Reever while Komui went to get her breakfast that was composed of the broth Jeryy had made for her the previous day and a few crackers. He even fixed a bowl of strawberries on the side, just in case she wanted them. When Komui put them in front of her and sat down, Sida turned and gave Jeryy a grateful grin, popping a piece of the fruit into her mouth.

"So, did you sleep alright last night, Sida?" Reever asked. Sida nodded.

"Yeah, well enough." Her grin didn't fade as she continued. "Morning sickness is awful though."

"Well, hopefully it won't last too much longer." Johnny put in. Sida nodded, grateful for all of the support that she was receiving. Komui was beaming with pride. From that point on, Sida knew that her life would never be the same.

* * *

**Well, that's that so far. When I get at least two more reviews I'll post again. Thanks for reading! And an early Happy Easter to you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character except Sida. Don't sue.**

**A/N: I'M BACK! ...again. Sorry I've been gone for so long but this chapter was a bugger to write. So all this chapter is right now is KomuixSida fluff. Hope no one minds! I'm wanting to wrap this story up soon b/c I've already got the first 5 chapters of the sequel ready. (I know, sad that I start a sequel before having finished the first installment but I just couldn't help myself. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The next couple of months went by almost too quickly for the couple. They learned something new everyday. And each discovery only made them that much more excited about the life that was soon to be.

"Good morning, Sida." Komui walked over to his wife one morning and kissed her forehead. She rolled her eyes when he knelt down and put his hand over her slightly protruding stomach. She was about five months along and starting to show. "Good morning, little one. Did you let your mommy sleep last night?"

Sida chuckled at her husband and nodded.

"For once yes. I was actually able to get comfortable last night." Komui stood back up and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Good." They walked into his office and sat down.

"Have we heard anything from the exorcists yet?" Sida asked, picking up a folder on top of an update pile.

"Well, we know that Kanda and Marie are with General Tiedoll now. It's just the three of them now that Daisya's gone. Lenalee has yet to find General Cross. She's on her way to Japan on a lead she received from a group of finders in the area." Sida nodded as Komui riled off the information, still flipping through the folders and notes. "Miranda, Krory, Lavi, and Bookman have also joined them."

"Who are we sending out for General Sokaro now?" she asked. Her old master's name had caught her attention in the folder.

"We've sent out exorcists from the Asia branch. We've also received information about Suman Dark. His body wasn't with the ones found among the Noah victims but he recently became a fallen one. Allen attempted to save him but failed." Komui explained.

"How's Allen doing?" Sida continued.

"He's recovering little by little. Bak says that he's having trouble reforming his innocence. They're also running short on staff. They've asked that we send someone over for a few days." Komui answered.

"I'll go." She held her hand up to stop her husband from protesting. "I want to check on Allen anyways. Plus, I haven't seen Bak in a long time. I'd like to catch up with an old friend." Komui nodded his hesitant approval and stood up.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat then I'll help you pack." He suggested, offering his arm after helping her off of her seat. She took it and they walked to the cafeteria. But as soon as they walked in, Jeryy was no where to be found.

Sida sighed, wondering where the glittery chef had gone. She placed her hand on her slightly swollen stomach as it growled. She chuckled when Komui spoke.

"Don't worry, little one. We'll get you and your mommy something in a minute." They walked into the kitchen when a couple of pots, pans, and ingredients were laid out on the counters for Sida's favorite foods. Sida looked at Komui out of the corner of her eye as he walked forwards and put the needle on the record player down and music started to play.

"You planned all of this, didn't you?" Komui gave a bashful grin. He'd been found out. He pulled her to the counter and they began preparing their meal. They quickly found out that that might not be the best idea. Sida hardly had time to wash the vegetables before the smell of smoke reached her overly sensitive nose. She turned around just in time to grab the empty pot off of the lit burner before it set on fire and gave Komui a glare. He gave her a sheepish grin. Sida gave in and told him to start chopping the vegetables while she took over the stove.

She placed the pasta in the pot and allowed it to cook in the water until tender and then helped Komui prepare the sauce. It was like teaching a child how to cook. But she had to admit that it was fun.

"So, what all do we have to do to get ready for our little one?" Komui asked, throwing the last of the tomatoes into a sauce pan that Sida was stirring.

"Well, what room are we going to use for the nursery?" They both were deep in thought for a moment before Komui spoke up.

"There's that double suite down the hall from where we are now. Maybe we can move into there and use the extra room as the nursery. That way we'll be able to have our privacy but we could still get to the baby when we need to without disturbing others in the middle of the night." He suggested. Sida nodded her agreement.

"That's a good idea. I'll talk with Reever about making the arrangements." She held the spoon up to Komui's mouth for him to taste. He nodded when he approved of the flavor.

"Okay, now that that's down; what else?" Komui continued, pulling the bread out and slicing it into enough pieces for the both of them.

"Names. We have to come up with names." The silence that followed was much longer than the previous one. The only sound was the boiling water in front of them which Sida turned down and stirred the noodles, checking to see if they were ready. They were just as tender as she wanted them so she strained them into the sink, turning off the stove before setting the pot down again on a different burner.

"What kind of names do we want to stick with?" Komui asked, trying to narrow down the options.

"I was kind of wanting to stick with traditional Japanese names. I hardly know any Chinese names." Sida suggested. Her husband nodded his consent.

"Okay. What about Akiko for a girl? She'll be born in autumn so it's appropriate." Komui threw out.

"Alright. That's pretty." She thought for a moment. "Kota for a boy since he is our good fortune." Sida flashed a bright smile at her husband before pouring the now prepared sauce onto their plates over the noodles. He carried them to the table that he had set up with a lace tablecloth, flowers, and candles.

"Beautiful." He commented on her choice of name.

The meal was simple and they thoroughly enjoyed it, not speaking and listening to the soft music play in the background. The beginning notes to a particular song came on as they finished their meal. Komui stood up and walked two steps over to his wife and held his hand out for her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked with a slight bow. She tried to hold back a chuckle as she gave a petite nod and took his hand. He spun her out slowly and pulled her back into his arms with a big smile. One hand was held in his at their shoulders. Sida's other hand was on his shoulder, her arm bent so that there was little to no room between them, his arm wrapped almost possessively around her. She rested her chin on the crook of his shoulder so his rested against her cheek. They swayed back and forth to the music, not really listening to the beat but just enjoying being in each others arms.

Neither of them realized that the song had long ended until Komui spoke.

"Happy Anniversary, sweetheart. Six years down, eternity to go." They stopped swaying when Sida looked up at her husband, seeing unexpressed joy in his eyes.

"Happy Anniversary." Sida closed her eyes as she felt Komui's breath across her face. She felt her heart pound at the close proximity. The tingling in her lips warmed her entire body as he brushed them with his own. It was no different than the first kiss or any of the ones that followed. But still her body would not stop responding the exact same way every single time.

She moved her arms around his neck, feeling his heart race in tandem with hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist nearly lifting her off the ground.

When they finally had to come up for air, they stood with their arms still around each other, their foreheads touching, neither bothering to open their eyes. Their minds were in the same place: moving through the past years they had known each other. Everything from that first moment at the train station to them finding out they were expecting. Komui realized he had gained his strength from this woman in his arms. She had given him back his family when it was snatched from him and now she was only adding to his happiness. Komui was Sida's solid ground. She would have lost her mind by this point in time had he not been there to calm her down after her fights with Kanda or give her someone to just lean against when she needed it. They were each other's everything.

"I love you." Sida said. Komui's answer was merely to brush his lips against her again. When he finally broke it, he reached down and picked her up and carried out of the cafeteria. The few workers that remained in the halls watched them walked by, not taking their eyes off of each other. Komui finally reached the familiar wooden door and stepped in and kicked it closed behind them for the night.

* * *

**Okay, thanks for reading. I'll post another chapter as soon as my reviews reach 25. That shouldn't be too hard right? See you all soon! :)**


End file.
